


(20 Days Of Chub) Butterscotch Butterball

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fat - Freeform, Force Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, chubby keith, fat appreciation, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 09:06:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 5 is stuffing. Lance force feeds Keith and teases him for getting rounder.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Butterscotch Butterball

"Choo chop here comes the blue lion!" Lance swooped the spoon to Keith's mouth. He meant for Keith to eat it but he accidentally flung the pudding into his face instead.

"Lance I'm not hungry." Keith said.

"You're never hungry." Lance grumbled. He was going to try again. He was louder this time. "Here comes the blue lion again. You better let him in or Zarkon will win."

"You're painfully moronic and its"

Keith was interrupted by a spoonful of pudding. "Okay I admit this is pretty tastes."

"Thanks I made it myself with pointers from Hunk." Lance winked. He didn't give Keith time to argue instead he just fed him another spoonful. 

"I have vanilla pudding too. Here try some." 

Keith opened his mouth only to have Lance dump a third of the bowl in. When Keith finally managed to swallow it safely he didn't know what to say. That was the best pudding he ever tasted. But he didn't appreciate it being forced into his mouth. 

"Hope you have room because there's a lot more where that came from." Chef Lance poured another third of the pudding into Keith's mouth. It filled his belly pleasantly. But he knew that all of that extra sugar Lance must have added would turn into extra poundage. Lance was always insisting that he needed some extra fluff but he never thought he'd actually go through with it. 

"Lance could you lay off a bit?" Keith asked.

He was answered with another round of pudding. The last of the vanilla. He could already feel his belly bloating up and rounding out. But Lance showed his gut no mercy. It was filled with spoonful after spoonful of chocolate pudding until he could see his belly button and a clear curve beneath his defender uniform. But at east now it was over. Lance was all out of pudding.

"Luckily for you I cocked up an extra batch. Because I knew you'd love it." Lace smirked.

"Listen nimrod I admit it you're a superior cook. But you can't force me to"

Lance did. He forced another spoonful into Keith's mouth. The flavor was butterscotch.

"You did this in purpose." Keith grumbled. Lance didn't have to force feed him anymore. Butterscotch was something Keith could never pass up. He licked the bowl clean on his own. He regretted it immediately when his belly cried out in pain. If he ate anymore he was sure to pop or at least rip his uniform. 

"I knew you'd like it so lucky for you I made some extra butterscotch." Lance put two full bowls of pudding in front of Keith. Keith couldn't resist and scarfed them down.

Lance made it all worse by groping his belly and saying "what a fatty." He rubbed Keith's beach ball size curve. "He can't stop eating and now he's getting round."

"Will you stop that?" Keith asked through the last bite of pudding.

"Can't buddy. This is way too much fun." Lance replied. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. He planned on eating it himself. But giving it to Keith would be much more fun besides he had a diet to stick to. So he forced the chocolate between Keith's lips. Eventually Keith gave in and finished the candy himself. That did it. With a loud enough rip for Lance to hear Keith's belly was free.

"Oh man! When's the baby due?" Lance joked.

"Shut up." Keith grumbled and rubbed his painfully well fed food baby bump. He was going to get Lance back for doing this.


End file.
